


APH【白露】一个清晨

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU如何说服妹妹，答案：闭嘴





	APH【白露】一个清晨

清晨，伊万走在半明半暗的林间，树与树之间似乎有一种淡灰色的水气将他与周围的景色包裹在一起，他有些看不清眼前的东西，但他必须要穿过这片朦胧的树林，到那边的山坡上去找他的妹妹娜塔莉亚。

脚下宣告着夏日结束的落叶发出的声音像是在刮擦他的心，他确实有些不安。昨天晚上娜塔莉娅和他吵了起来，打破了好几个东方来的瓷器，还有刻花的玻璃瓶和古董座钟。一半是他摔的，一半归功于他的妹妹。今天早上仆人匆匆忙忙的跑过来告诉他小姐不见了，她的床铺的整整齐齐，冰冷得像是整晚都没人躺在上面过。

伊万叫那些仆人该干什么就干什么去，自己换上外套和鞋子出来找她，他知道自己的妹妹会去他们童年时玩耍的山坡。清晨的山路湿滑，他不能走得太急，绕过一个树墩，伊万开始上坡，走了几步又回头看着那个突兀的东西。它曾经是一颗枝繁叶茂的树，看门人做了一个秋千挂在上面，但自从娜塔莉娅从上面摔下来之后便被砍倒了。

那场可怕的事故发生在夏日里，在一个暑气还未从地面上消退的黄昏。他们像往常一样玩耍着，姐姐在坐在远处的草地上编花环，娜塔莉娅荡着秋千。伊万记得她穿着鹅黄色或者浅蓝的薄纱连衣裙，头发披在肩上，手腕上系着用来绑住头发的深色丝带。那时的伊万的视线随着飞来飞去的蝴蝶落到了自己妹妹飘荡在半空中的头发和裙摆上，他看见她在秋千上站了起来，双手张开，手腕上的丝带在金黄色的阳光中来回飞舞，于是他走过去把娜塔莉娅从秋千上推了下来。

走出树林，一阵属于夏末早晨的清风吹过来，像是无数孩子微凉的手，柔软而又调皮的拂过伊万的脸颊。让他想起娜塔莉娅躺在床上依靠呼吸机的那段日子，她的手也是同样的温度，他总是捏着这双小小的手，不明白为什么她总是在睡觉。直到现在伊万也不清楚自己为何要把娜塔莉娅推下来，他当时的解释也简单得近乎残忍：我觉得她会飞起来嘛，就像那些轻飘飘的蝴蝶一样，因为娜塔莎的裙子蓬起来好像蝴蝶的翅膀啊。

伊万爬上山坡得时候，天空已经变成了透明的浅蓝和紫色，太阳还没升起，但星星都已经消失了，只留下一颗，在非常遥远的地方发出微弱的光芒。在那孤独的光芒下，他看见娜塔莉娅坐在一块石头上，双手放在腿上，面无表情的看着远方。

他知道她在等什么，再过一会儿第一班南下的火车就要出发了，在这儿恰好能够看到它是怎么离开这里的。可能过几天，娜塔莉娅也会坐上这列车，离开她亲爱的哥哥，而这正是他们吵架的原因。

伊万记不清他们为这样的事争执过多少回了。总是他禁止但娜塔莉娅偏要那么干，从她的房间不能放在二楼，到超过三公分的高跟鞋都不能穿，他们几乎一直都在争吵。伊万认为所以这一切都是为了娜塔莉娅的健康着想，虽然她能从严重的脊椎受伤中康复是一个奇迹，但这也花了她许多的时间。她几乎没出门去上过学，所有的时间都被用来做复健，重新学习怎么走路，吃饭，握东西……甚至四年前她还需要人帮忙才能穿上那几条她喜欢的连衣裙。

因为身体不像普通人那样的灵活，所以想当然的，他的妹妹必须在家由家庭教师负责教育，房间只能放在不用走楼梯的一楼，鞋子不能是容易摔跤的高跟鞋，出门必须由人陪着，所有的体力活都不能干，冬天也当然不能留在寒冷的这里。

“那我干脆坐回轮椅，或者就瘫在床上更好吧。”娜塔莉娅曾这么说，她又问过他:“但是看看清楚，哥哥，我和其他人有什么区别吗？我现在能走能跳，能做任何其他女孩能做的事，凭什么我不能过和她们一样的生活?”

因为你是我的妹妹。伊万想这么回答她却没法开口，他只是命令她回她的房间，然后把自己锁在放满蝴蝶标本的房间，任由大发脾气的娜塔莉娅在外面砸东西。每次兄妹俩吵架后他都喜欢躲在这里，娜塔莉娅厌恶这些五彩斑斓的尸体，认为那都是一些扭曲的飘在空中的脸，这里是她唯一不会闯进来的地方。所以也只有在这个房间伊万才可以无忧无虑的欣赏那些闪光的鳞片，享受稍许的宁静。

这些美丽的小东西啊，他恰好看见一只蝴蝶在野草上扇动翅膀，等待太阳升起蒸干翅膀上的水汽。任何一阵风，一股冷气都能毁灭它们，这些美丽而又脆弱生物最好待在温暖的南方，或是无风无雨的玻璃暖房里，这样它们短暂的生命或许能维持得稍微长一些。而在这里很快就要下第一场雪了，伊万一面为这些命不久矣的小东西惋惜，一面朝石头上的娜塔莉娅走去。

他这可怜的小妹妹时常让他联想的秋末垂死的蝴蝶，他见过她是如何艰难的练习走路的，她像个洋娃娃一样被人提着，颤抖的双腿就像是冷风中不停扇动的破损翅膀。那时伊万才渐渐的明白自己究竟犯了多么大的错，他希望妹妹马上好起来或者就此死掉。他开始无法忍受和娜塔莉娅待在一起，她的存在就是在不断提醒他，他是一个如此残酷的人，不论是孩提时将人推下秋千的他，还是不时的希望娜塔莉娅死亡好抹去自己罪孽的他。

但他的妹妹还是康复了，她现在坐在伊万面前的那块石头上，虽然彻夜未眠显得有些憔悴，但不管怎么说，她都已经不是个病人了。正如她自己要求的，她是个正常的女孩，应当过她想要的生活，比如离开家去上大学，穿上高跟鞋参加舞会或是和一个男孩谈恋爱。现在这一切都快实现了，春天的时候娜塔莉娅偷偷跑出去，半道上认识了一位英俊的先生。他似乎是对娜塔莉娅一见倾心并且开始追求她。经过一个夏天的了解，几乎所以人都认为他们是完美的一对，就连姐姐也说:我们两家门当户对，那个小伙子既善解人意又温柔体贴，他们要是能马上订婚就再好不过了。

夏天的时候，那位追求者不知怎么的打听到娜塔莉娅想出门上学这件事，为了讨她的欢心，他在南方找到了一间女子大学并且积极的打点好了一切。他邀请娜塔莉娅去他在学校附近的宅子里住，带上女仆或是在那里重新找人都行。为了促使这段婚事他们最后同意了娜塔莉娅离家念大学的要求，条件是必须去南方的那所。

在开学前，姐姐提议早些出发好顺路玩玩，要知道自从出了那件事娜塔莉娅还没真正的旅游过呢。想当然的，伊万未来的妹夫又勤劳的准备好了船票和行程。姐姐和伊万自然是不会跟着去的，照他们的好姐姐的想法，这两位年轻人最好在旅途中发生点什么。然后他们的妹妹就不会惦记着学校，而是专心于结婚生孩子了。

伊万不知道娜塔莉娅是怎么想的，他倒是松了一口气。如果她就这么结了婚过上和其他女孩一样的生活的话，那自己的错也算是被弥补了。就算他们没有结婚，只要娜塔莉娅不在自己身边，他就觉得日子好过了一些。

他曾经希望她能永远的离开，但这个愿望实现时他又觉得五味杂陈。伊万慢慢的向娜塔莉娅走去，他还记得送别她的那个早上，佣人们把行李提上了车，她则是站在那边一言不发的看着他，伊万觉得自己该亲亲她说点祝福的话，但最后只是朝她笑了笑。而娜塔莉娅甚至连笑都没笑一下，她始终都抿着嘴，让人弄不懂她究竟是开心还是难过。伊万觉得离开这个由他构造的笼子会让她高兴，但当天下午娜塔莉娅就一个人回来了。她两手空空什么都没带回来，其他人以为她和那位先生吵架了或是她被欺负了，但那些都没发生，她只是说：“我不想去了。”接着那位先生亲自把行李送了回来。他们的关系似乎没变，鲜花，首饰，缎带以及种种礼物依旧轮流被送到娜塔莉娅的手上，只是没人再提去南方上大学的事了。

他走到了妹妹的身边，娜塔莉娅也看见了他，但她没有站起来，依旧保持原来的样子坐着。在他们的右边，橙与红开始渲染天空，太阳的升起似乎是瞬间的事情，这道金色的光芒迅速撕裂了他们周围朦胧的空气，将每一样东西都勾画得无比清晰。山坡下的树开始摇晃，一辆列车从他们脚下飞快的驶过，在短促的汽笛声中掀起一阵风。这阵带着钢铁和燃烧气味的热风吹起娜塔莉娅耳边的乱发，也扰乱她松松垮垮编在脑后的麻花辫。

他们看着列车消失在远处，娜塔莉娅的头发重新垂到了青白色的脸旁，在她那张紧紧闭着的嘴边。伊万不知道他的妹妹为何会变得如此冰冷，她也曾像其他女孩子那样喜欢尖声大笑，仿佛就在昨天，她还奔跑在这里，穿过树林和草地快乐的笑着。可能是因为昨天晚上的争吵吧，伊万想起来，他们已经为娜塔莉娅去南方的事吵过无数次了。

他在昨天晚上告诉她：“如果你不喜欢那位先生，你可以不去他家，我会帮你另外找个住的地方，只要你去那里念大学。”

“我说过我不想去了。”娜塔莉娅轻描淡写的说，好像之前吵着闹着要去大学的不是她。

“那好吧，反正我也不赞成你去大学。”伊万知道他的妹妹被惯坏了，心血来得快去得也快，“但你得搬去和姐姐住，这里太冷了。”

“我说过我不会去的！”娜塔莉娅突然摔掉了手里的杯子，大声的又重复了一遍，“我不会去的！”

伊万弄不明白了，上次他们吵架的时候娜塔莉娅还说不要把她当作自己的蝴蝶标本似得，以为能用根大头针钉在什么地方，现在他让她离开又惹得她发脾气。

“我不是那些脆弱的小虫子，不会被这里的冷风吹倒，哥哥，你什么时候才能把我当正常人看呢？我不再是需要躺着，坐着，等人来帮助的病人，我能去我想去的地方，包括留在这里。”娜塔莉娅站到了伊万的面前，直视着他的眼睛说，“我知道那全是你的借口，你只是不想和我待在一起，哥哥。”

她肯定的口气让伊万的心一颤。那双宝石般的眼睛什么都明白，现在那里又燃起了一种不知名的火焰，使得他不得不扭过头去躲开这双像是要看到自己心里去的眼睛。

“既然你都知道，又为什么要留下呢，娜塔莎？”伊万问她，“……为了，为了惩罚我？”

“我连一秒钟都没有恨过你，哥哥。惩罚你的从来只有你自己……”

“那你要什么呢？”伊万大叫着打断她，“我好像怎么样都无法满足你，你究竟要过什么样的生活，我不知道，娜塔莉娅，你要什么？”

娜塔莉娅的嘴巴张开又迅速的抿成一条线，她看着自己的哥哥，深吸一口气后开口说：“我要的生活就你的生活。”

伊万抓起壁炉上的小座钟朝娜塔莉娅扔过去，这个精美的工艺品在她的脚下摔得四分五裂，还撞破了落地镜。满地的零件和碎玻璃丝毫没有影响到娜塔莉娅，她依旧把眼睛睁得大大的，看着伊万。

“你必须离开！不要以为能像去年一样对着父母发发脾气就能留在这里，娜塔莎。这栋房子现在属于我了，我有权利决定谁住在里面。”

“你也是知道我的，哥哥。你可以把我送走，但是那没用。就算我断了脚，断了手，只要我还有一口气在，我就会回来。”

她是如此的坚定，伊万知道她说得没错，但他无法再和她多争辩些什么了。他只想快些离开这里，离开妹妹的视线，因为那双眼睛里的火焰快要烧到自己的身上了。他往楼上跑去，一边大喊佣人的名字让他们快些把娜塔莉娅带回她自己的房间。进到那间房间之后他锁上门，立即坐到了地上。从外面传来东西打碎的声音，娜塔莉娅愤怒的叫着什么。她肯定要掌掴那几个可怜的佣人，伊万知道，但是他什么都不想去管了，只要等几天，他对自己说，等到娜塔莉娅走了就好了。

突然他听见有人上了楼，木头台阶发出‘咯吱咯吱’的声响，这应该是娜塔莉娅，他不禁竖起耳朵仔细的听着。他害怕她来找他，更恐惧她从楼梯上掉下去，她毕竟和普通人不一样。幸好那脚步声突然折了回去，消失在走廊的另一头。伊万呼出一口气，他不知道自己该和她说些什么，她的眼睛让人害怕，那里满满的都是快要溢出来的真挚感情。

就算是现在，他们一起看着天空中丝带一般的云彩，伊万也不敢轻易的去看妹妹的眼睛。他只是说了一句“走吧，娜塔莎”，她便从石头上跳下来，往山坡下走去。这个小小的动作驱动掀起一股小小的气流，卷掉了她发辫尾端的缎带，那头白金一样的头发就披在了娜塔莉娅的肩膀上，随着她的走动轻轻飞舞着。

伊万拾起缎带，跟在妹妹的身后。他看见她稳稳的踩着一颗一颗石头往下走，轻巧得像一只小鹿。啊，她固然是美丽的，但也确实不像蝴蝶般容易被摧毁。因为她是他伊万的妹妹，他有多么的坚强，那么妹妹就有多么坚强。甚至，她还比他更加富有韧性，面对残酷的命运，她只是无声的抗争，倔强的将施加在自己身上的伤痛抹去，她是无法被摘下也无法被折断的花。

“娜塔莎。”伊万突然走到她的面前，把缎带交还到她手中，“你可以留下过冬。”

娜塔莉娅抬起头看着自己的哥哥，她始终下垂的嘴角放平了，抿紧着的嘴也慢慢的张开，她扬起眉毛，瞪大眼睛，似乎不敢相信自己听到的。是什么让自己像是结冰的石头一样强硬的哥哥改变了主意？她惊讶得一时半会儿连话也说不出来了。

伊万看着她脸上的表情，明白她心里想的。他突然觉得自己的妹妹是那么的可爱，如果娜塔莉娅真的想要留下，她完全可以用自己犯下的那个错误来胁迫他，说着诸如‘如果不是哥哥我怎么会这么不幸所以我的要求都必须要被满足’这样的话，她可以提出任何要求来让伊万弥补她，但她从没有。从来，她都只是据理力争自己作为一个人应有的权利。

他们站在原地望着对方，阳光在娜塔莉娅的脸上撒上了金粉，也照进她的眼睛里。从那双透彻的眼睛里伊万看见了妹妹的心灵，他知道她对自己的感情是真实的，不带任何的私欲，她爱他，那是比真金还要真，比钻石更坚硬的爱，除了娜塔莉娅自己，没人能够动摇或是改变这份感情。微风撩动着她额头上的碎发，让她看起来是那么的美丽且不堪一击，但伊万很清楚他的妹妹有多么倔强。

“如果你留下的话，我把那间放标本的房间收拾一下给你用吧。我听说你最近在学手工活儿？冬天那么冷也出不了门，你就把那里当工作室做些衣服什么的打发时间吧。”伊万转过身，越过娜塔莉娅往下走，一面继续说：“还是先给你定做几套新衣服吧，你还在长高不是吗？对啦，衣服做好后你自己去挑几双搭配的鞋吧。”

“……十厘米的高跟鞋也可以吗？”娜塔莉娅快步跟上去问道。

伊万匆匆回过头说：“可以，你喜欢的都行。”

他脸上平静的表情让娜塔莉娅在温暖的阳光中微微笑起来。轻柔的风窜梭在树林间，它很快就会变得像刀子一样锋利，但娜塔莉娅知道，只要在哥哥身边，她就不会感到寒冷，只要她还爱着哥哥，她就不会被击倒。

end

END

**Author's Note:**

> 觉得他们之间的关系还是比较复杂的……


End file.
